Varun Sood
| birthplace = Kolkata, West Bengal, India | almamater = Army Public School, Sri Venkateswara College, Delhi University | occupation = VJ Actor | hometown = Delhi, India | heightft = 6 | heightin = 4 | parents = Brig. Vineet Sood, Anjali Sood | relatives = Akshita Sood Vedika Sood | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 7 | status = Evicted | nominations = 14 | evictions = 1 }}Varun Sood (born 1 April 1995) is an Indian VJ and Actor. He is known for participating in MTV India's Roadies X2, Splitsvilla 9 and Ace Of Space 1. Sood made his VJ debut by hosting NBA Slam with Rannvijay Singha and his acting debut with MTV Big F. He was a contestant on Dance Ki Takkar Early life Varun was born in Kolkata at the Belle Vue Clinic. He attended 7 different schools; Dalhousie Public School, Army Public School Willington, Naval Public School, Army Public School, Kolkata and finished his schooling at Army Public School, Dhaula Kuan. He graduated with B.Com Hons at Sri Venkateswara College, Delhi University. Also a sport enthusiast, he has successfully been engaged in basketball at school and university. Varun has also been a former Indian national basketball player. He said, "From a fat under confident Varun to a fitter confident Varun, basketball had a huge role to play." He was supposed to join the Indian Army like his father and grandfather but after Roadies X2, he found his footing. When he was in third year of college, he participated in Splitsvilla 9 and emerged as a runner up. Personal life Sood first met Martina Thariyan during MTV India's Roadies X2 in 2015 where they both were in the same gang. Fans loved their chemistry while both of them maintained that they were just friends. They appeared on-screen again in May 2016 for MTV Splitsvilla 9 where they both were called a power couple and the media and fans dubbed the couple Vartina. In September 2016 rumors surrounded stating that Martina was cheating on Varun but they both tweeted stating that they had broken up on cordial terms but still remained friends. In 2017, Varun was dating VJ Benafsha Soonawalla. The two broke up when she cheated on him with Priyank Sharma. In 2018, Sood participated in MTV India's Ace Of Space with his best friend Divya Agarwal. After realising his feelings for her, he proposed to her on the show. Popularly known as DivRun, the two were the highest voted contestants. After winning the show, Divya confirmed that the two are dating. Career Sood wants to walk in the path of Rannvijay Singha "I have always been inspired by him and wanted to be like him. I wanted to have a life like him. Not only his career, but also the way he is with his family and friends. Rannvijay and I have a common interest in basketball and so we play and watch a lot of videos on YouTube." He participated in his second reality show MTV Splitsvilla 9. "In Splitsvilla, there’s a misconception that you have to give gaalis and fight to stay in the competition and survive on the show. I wanted to change the misconception.. I wanted to show that I could be who I am and yet survive." He emerged as the runners up after reaching the finals. Varun wants to stay with the youth and inspire them, "I am with MTV India now. I will be working as a VJ. I will soon start Campus Diaries, where I will travel to colleges across the country. I want to stay in the youth show category. Then, let’s see, I want to try for movies too." Varun Sood has hosted 3 episodes of NBA Slam along with Rannvijay Singha. He made his acting debut in an episodic with MTV Big F season 2 in 2017. Varun hosted UCypher, India's first multi-platform eSports league along with actress Ayesha Adlakha in January, 2018. In 2018, Sood participated in MTV's Ace Of Space where he finished as the Second Runner Up. In 2019, he hosted Roadies: Real Heroes on MTV India as an Roadies Insider with Divya Agarwal. He is a contestant on Dance Ki Takkar. Other work Varun Sood was one of the fashion and lifestyle social influencers from the world representing India at Singapore for Digital Fashion Week 2015. "Sood is used to a nomadic way of life because of his father, whose job as an officer with the Indian Army takes the family from place to place. No wonder he has a passion for travelling, fashion and adventure sports!" Varun has also represented brands like Koovs and Van Heusen. He walked the ramp for Roadies VDot Collection and was the show-stopper for the launch of Roadies Bottom Wear collection. He is also a part of Squadrann, a group started by Rannvijay Singha. Prince Narula, Harman Singha, Vicky Arora, Dishank Arora, Archis Partil, Gurmeet Singh Rehal and Jay Bodas are also a part of this gang. Along with several celebrities like Farah Khan, Diana Penty, Abhay Deol, Bharti Singh etc., Varun too was a part of the MTV India campaign #IAmFlawsome that urges youngsters to come out, be their real self and embrace their flaws. The campaign gained immense momentum within 24 hours and the industry stalwarts started coming out in support of the campaign. "As a child I was often bullied because I was a fat kid. If I would have been affected by what others thought about me, I wouldn’t be where I am now. Nobody is perfect. I have the freedom to flaunt my flaws. #IAmFlawsome" Varun Sood said. Varun has also been part of HE Deodorant's digital campaign to celebrate International Men’s Day, encouraging all men to come forward and wear their ‘Bro Code’ on their sleeves. Television References Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Indian male television actors Category:Punjabi people Category:Male actors from Kolkata Category:Male actors from Delhi Category:VJs (media personalities) Category:Participants in Indian reality television series Category:MTV Roadies contestants Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants